dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulture Ghosts
|image = S01e07 vulture ghosts.png |gender = Male |species = Ghost |age = 2008 years old |haircolor = Green (feathers) |haircolorbox = #23F41C |haircolor1 = Gray (hair) |haircolorbox1 = #779AAF |eyecolor = Red |eyecolorbox = #B72822 |affiliations = Vlad Plasmius |occupation = Minions |residence = Vlad Masters' mansion |homeworld = Ghost Zone |enemies = Danny Phantom |goal = |first = Bitter Reunions |last = Eye for an Eye |voice = S. Scott Bullock (Vultures #1 and #3) Rob Paulsen (Vulture #2) }} The vulture ghosts are three ghosts minions of Vlad. Due to the fact they can talk, it's possible that they are a subject of his experiments with genetics. History They first appear in the beginning of "Bitter Reunions" searching for Jack, as they have been sent on a mission by Vlad to destroy him and test his strength. However, they get lost and are intercepted by Danny, and after a brief battle, he sends them packing. Later in the same episode, at Vlad's castle, they again go for Jack. Danny saves Jack (although he doesn't notice) and returns to face the vultures, only for them to fly off and leave Danny to face Vlad. They return in "The Million Dollar Ghost," when Vlad takes them with him to steal the Fenton Portal. He sent them in to humiliate Jack in front of Danny and the other ghost hunters in front of the Nasty Burger, capture Sam and Tucker, attract Danny's attention and lead him back to Vlad, then finally dump Sam and Tucker into the garbage. In that episode, they claim they prefer to be called "Ecto-Americans" instead of "ghosts." Back at the Fenton Residence, they had started to dismantle the portal so Vlad could take it. However, when Maddie and Jazz met, and Maddie told her about the ghost infiltration, the vultures appeared next to Maddie and Jazz. Afterward, they followed them to the weapons vault and threw them into the vault, knowing that there was no way out from the inside (there was meant to be one, but Jack forgot to install a handle on the other side and had posted a note to remind himself to make Danny install it). They continued to dismantle the portal, but then Jack ambushed them and Vlad. Vlad sent them to kill Jack, but with the Jack O Nine Tails, Jack apparently destroys at least one of them and easily defeats the other two. They make a cameo in "Reign Storm" as one of the ghosts that flee from the Ghost Zone after the rampage of Pariah Dark, in the group of ghosts attacking Danny. They make another brief appearence in "Eye for an Eye." They are in Casper High turning the walls invisible so that an entire cafeteria can see Danny in the boy's locker room shower, revenge for a similar prank played by Danny on Vlad earlier in the episode. Their current status is unknown, since Vlad is left in space after the events of the series finale "Phantom Planet." Appearance All three vulture ghosts have green feathers, white hair around their necks and ears, red eyes, and blue beaks and talons. They also each wear a red fez with a gold tassel and gray skull logo. *'Vulture Ghost #1' has a distinct Adam's apple, liver spots, and a hooked beak. He appears to be the leader of the group. *'Vulture Ghost #2' has a hooked beak, buck teeth, and no hair around his ears. He wears black sunglasses. *'Vulture Ghost #3' has a flat beak and gray eyebrows. Powers They claim they are able to peck anything until it is destroyed or killed, as they were going to do that to Jack Fenton. They have basic ghost powers, including intangibility, invisibility, and flight. They also seem to possess enhanced strength, as they showed no difficulty lifting Sam, Tucker, Jazz, or Maddie (not all at once), though they showed difficulty dragging Jack along. They also possess super speed. However, they are among the weaker type of ghosts and are not much of a threat. However, when pushed to work faster by Vlad, they claim that they are over two thousand years old, therefore proving their age. Sightings Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Minions Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Ghosts that do not appear in Phantom Planet